dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow Dragons and the Saiyan Devil!
Summary Dial instantly gains the upper hand as he overpowers them with his True Form and Xeno Trunks is easily taking down by Maraditz. Dial defeats Nesoi and throws him into the ocean before proceeding to focus on Rolomean, and easily dodges him before damages his clay body with several punches before transforming into his Emerald form and transforms further in his Super Emerald Dial form. Xeno Trunks continues to struggle in his fight with Maraditz knowing that she is already dead as she uses her Death Force power against him. An explosion erupts in the sky; Xeno Trunks continues to struggle and transforms into Super Saiyan 3 but Maraditz is far above the form and knocks him away as Xeno Kakarot wakes up as he regains control of himself. Enraged about what Maraditz made him do; his power swell as he enters Super Saiyan 4 and proceeds to fight her but even his Super Saiyan 4 form has isn't enough. Dial continues to fight against Rolomean as the two sense Xeno Kakarot's change in power. Xeno Kakarot is knocked down after few swift kicks and reverts to his base form before proceeding to transform into his Super Saiyan form and begins his titanic transformation into Legendary Super Saiyan as Dial kicks Rolomean away and takes notice of Xeno Kakarot's power, and Xeno Trunks gets up to resume his battle before Xeno Kakarot completes his transformation. He begins with assaulting Maraditz but she is able to dodge each of his attacks and kicks him into the ground before knocking him out with a pressure point attack and proceeds to fight Xeno Trunks again. He powers down to Super Saiyan 2 and proceeds with the fight but is easily overpowered and is nearly mortally wounded by a single punch. Dial kicks Rolomean into Maraditz and crushes her underneath before as Dial dive kicks Rolomean before proceeds to continue to fight him while he is on the ground. Xeno Trunks uses the time to rest in order to reclaim some ki and as Dial powers down to his True Form. He hurls the Shadow Dragon of Time into space and proceeds to battle against him in space before punching him in the gut and forcing him into an asteroid field. Xeno Trunks dodges each of Maraditz's attacks and attempts to recover more ki by masking his ki and hiding underground but she manages to find him and knocks him down with a kick to the gut. Xeno Trunks proceeds to use the Evil Containment Wave on Maraditz while Shallot buys him some time. Shallot fires his Wild Cannon at her while she fires her Último Destino. As Xeno Trunks is about to use the technique; Rolomean crashes right behind him in the ocean and Dial lands on the shore as Xeno Trunks unleashes the Evil Containment Wave and seals Maraditz in a small bottle and sends away while preparing to face Rolomean with Dial but Nesoi starts absorbing Rolomean; giving him tremendous pain as he disappears and Nesoi begins to grow in size. Dial and Xeno Trunks look on shocked at the site and try to stop it by firing ki at them but an energy shield prevents them. The ripples in the water below them begin to appear as Rolomean disappears and is almost completely absorbed while Dial attempts to stop the process. However, a blinding light appears as Nesoi continues to absorb Rolomean and eventually the light settles with Nesoi appearing; having become as a tall and big as a Great Ape. Category:Fanga